HIV/AIDS disproportionately affects prisoners in the United States. Women of color and low-income women in the United States also have disproportionately high rates of HIV infection and AIDS diagnosis. Recent studies have shown that racial disparities in incarceration can be linked to health disparities, including disparities in HIV/AIDS. Research exploring how the disproportionate levels of HIV/AIDS among incarcerated men and among low-income women of color are related is crucial. The proposed study will be conducted with both members of male-female couples in which the male partner was recently released from prison and is under parole supervision ("male parolees"). The specific aims of the proposed study are: 1) Using quantitative methods, we will assess the HIV-risk behaviors of each member of the couple and identify individual-level and couple-level psychosocial influences on HIV risk and risk reduction; 2) Using qualitative methods, we will describe the unique influence of the context of a man's incarceration on couples' decision-making processes involving HIV risk and risk reduction; 3) Using quantitative and qualitative methods, we will investigate how males' and females' perspectives on HIV risk and risk reduction influence both their own behavior and behavior within the couple. Our preliminary studies have underscored the complexities of understanding how the context of a man's incarceration influences couples' decision-making processes involving HIV risk and risk reduction and have compelled us to undertake couple-level research on this issue. Public-health researchers have identified the necessity of developing and providing population-specific HIV interventions and services for people affected by incarceration both in prison and in their home neighborhoods post-release. The proposed research will yield critical information about HIV risk and risk reduction in dyadic relationships between male parolees and their female partners that can be used to develop population-appropriate and effective interventions for the millions of low-income people of color who experience their own or their partner's incarceration each year. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]